


Roadies

by maggs689



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light BDSM, M/M, Toronto Maple Leafs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-24 15:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggs689/pseuds/maggs689
Summary: On the road.





	Roadies

_ Ottawa _

The Leafs lost 5-2. Freddie couldn’t stop a goal to save his life. From the first horn, he was a beat behind every shot, his reflexes blown. 

Auston didn’t know what kind of mood Freddie would be in after, but he knew it wouldn’t be good. Freddie grabbed Auston’s arm as soon as they got off of the bus and marched him through the hotel lobby. Mitch tried to get on the elevator with them but Freddie growled at him to get out. As soon as the doors slid shut, Freddie pushed Auston up against the back wall of the elevator with his big body. “Aus, I need you tonight.” Freddie’s eyes searched Auston’s. Auston took a deep breath and nodded.

Freddie took them to Auston’s room because it was at the far end of the hallway, away from the other teammates’ rooms. Auston soon found out why. Freddie moved fast to strip Auston down and flatten him on the bed. Freddie slid off his belt and pulled it taut between his fists. “I need you Aus,” Freddie said quietly. 

Auston shivered. “Yes sir,” he whispered.

 

_ Nashville _

The Leafs won 2-1. The Preds scored first, early in the first period, and the Leafs scored twice in the second. Freddie held on for the win. It wasn’t until he was in the shower after the game, standing under a scalding stream of water, that he started to unclench.

The team went out for steaks and stayed out drinking on Broadway. The win, combined with the fact that they had three days off, made them all a little wild. Especially Auston. He was drinking vodka tonics faster than the bartender could make them. Freddie gave him a raised eyebrow. “What?” Auston asked. “Nothing,” Freddie said calmly “but I’m not holding your hair back later.”

Auston stuck his tongue out at Freddie. “You know what you need, old man?”

Freddie rolled his eyes. “Is the answer your dick?”

Auston threw his head back in laughter. “Yes, but also dancing.” Auston put down his drink and took Freddie’s hand, dragging him toward the crowded dance floor. Auston pulled Freddie close against him, swaying his hips in time to the music. Freddie looked down at Auston and wrapped his arms around him. “Did anyone ever tell you how cute you are?” Auston bit his lip and leaned forward. “All the time,” he whispered, and kissed Freddie.

  
_ New Jersey _

The Leafs won 6-1 and Auston scored a hat trick. Auston practically bounced off the walls of the locker room after. He couldn’t sit still on the bus and he kept bugging the driver to put his playlist on the bus stereo system. At the hotel, some of the team were heading to the bar. Auston took Freddie’s hand in the lobby and beamed up at him. “Take me to bed?” Freddie leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips and said, “I thought you’d never ask.”

After they got settled in Freddie’s room, Freddie pulled out a small black gift bag and handed it to Auston without a word. “For your hat trick. I’m really proud of you.”

Auston smiled and dug into the bag. He pulled out a -

“A buttplug? Really, Fred.” 

Freddie smiled slowly. “You’re going to love this.”

 

_ Dallas _

The Leafs lost 2-1. Freddie was quiet after the game. He was tired. They’d been on the road for a long time. 

Auston followed Freddie to his hotel room, stopping to lean against the door frame. “Do you want company?” 

Freddie looked up at Auston and his face softened. “Of course, baby. Of course.” He took Auston’s hand and let Auston lead him into the room. Auston steered him to the bed. He undressed them slowly, gently running his fingertips over the bare skin of Freddie’s chest, and then his shoulders, and then his legs. He took Freddie’s heavy cock in his hands and stroked it lightly until Freddie was hard. When Freddie sighed with pleasure and leaned his head back, Auston took the tip into his mouth and licked around the head. 

Freddie put his hand on the back of Auston’s head, threading his fingers in Auston’s hair. “God, you’re so good to me.” Auston took all of Freddie into his mouth. Freddie let out a small moan and tightened his hand in Auston’s hair. “Aus, your mouth.” 

Auston bobbed his head on Freddie’s cock, working faster. He held one hand tight at the base of Freddie’s cock, feeling the pressure and Freddie’s orgasm build. Freddie was breathing faster and he could no longer keep himself from thrusting in time with Auston. He shouted Auston’s name and came in his mouth. 

 

  
_ Toronto _

Freddie got home first. He probably drove too fast, but he was still amped after winning in front of the home crowd. He turned on the lights in the kitchen and opened a bottle of wine before heading to the living room to start a fire in the fireplace.

When Auston got home, the fire was roaring and Freddie was on the couch in a pair of lounge pants. Auston collapsed onto the sofa next to Freddie and leaned against him. “Is it ok if I fall asleep on you?”

Freddie kissed the top of Auston’s head. “Sure, babe.”


End file.
